I write one-shots not series
by Bunch Of Moyashi's
Summary: Kinda songfic.The title is misleading, but the story goes: Allen is forced into a marriage but on the day of the wedding, someone comes along and snatches him away from the bride to be's hands and takes him back to where he belongs. Yullen with a hint of Lucky. Also mentions of Mpreg. Please R&R! Just tell me what you think! Rated M because I'm paranoid. I don't own -Man, just plot


_**AN: I just randomly got inspired and felt like writing this. **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't not own -Man in any way, shape or form._**

* * *

_Oh, well imagine as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor, and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words._

As I stood by the alter, she says she loves me. Was it true though? To Be honest, I had been forced into this marriage...

I honestly don't even know how things ended up like this. I don't love her. I love _him._ Yes, it's a male. With us being both males, it had been frowned upon. But is loving someone with all your heart and them loving you back equally a sin? He stood at the very back of the church pacing up and down the aisles.

_"What a beautiful wedding_, _what a beautiful wedding" says a bridesmaid to a waiter. "And yes! But what a shame, what a shame the poor grooms bride is a whore"_

Not only had this so called innocent bride to be slept around just to get to me, she also threatened him that she would not be afraid to go to the police with his and my secret that could expose us to experiments and scientists prodding us with needles. Her brother was head of the Asian science branch. He would stop at nothing to help his sister, you see, he has a sister complex. I'm not going to into that much.

_I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!" No, it's much better to face these kind of things with a sense if poise and rationality._

_I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!" No, it's much better to face these kind of things with a sense of..._

Suddenly there was a loud thud as the man who was pacing at the back of the church slammed the church door closed. He started running towards me whilst shouting.

"Get your ass down here now, I'm not letting you marry that whore!" In one quick swoop he had pushed the bride to be out of the way as he grabbed my hand.

"Linalee! Watch out!" I looked behind me as he pulled my hand to see the bride to be now dubbed Linalee spring up from the floor and begin to chase us. The church door swung open to reveal a young man who had fiery red spiky hair that was supported by a bandana and wore an eyepatch over his right eye.

"Allen! Yuu-chan! I'd suggest you hurry, she's gaining on you! I have the car ready!"

"Lavi! I'm so glad your here, thank you for helping!" I said as we reached the church doors.

"Lavi! You traitor! How dare you choose them over me!" An angry Linalee shouted as she took her shoes off to run faster.

"Gahh! Allen, Yuu-chan! Wait for me! She's going to kill me!" Kanda started the car and drove off just as Lavi got in.

_Oh, well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved. Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne._

_Oh! Well in fact, Well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved. Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne._

_"_Yuu-chan, just drop me off at Tykki's and you can pick up Mana there too, I'll leave you alone after that so you can be a happy family." Two years ago, me and Kanda found out that we were apostles of god, we had already started our relationship another two years prior. During those last two years we had found out that I was pregnant. At first I couldn't believe it... But in the end if we are gods apostles... God can grant any wish.

Our baby was born on the 12th November later that year, it was a healthy baby boy and we named him after Mana, but as soon I gave birth to him, he had been taken away by Komui. Linalee was jealous and wanted. to take Mana from me and Kanda but one of my closest friends, Lavi, got him back and raised him along with Kanda and Tykki. I couldn't be part of his life until he reached the age of one when Linalee let me see him 4 times a week.

_I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!" No, its much better to face these kinds of things with sense of poise and rationality._

_I'd chime in "Haven't you ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!" Hon, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. Again..._

Mana was asleep in my arms as we left Tykki's house to drive to our new home. The drive took 5 hours to reach the countryside of Japan. As we pulled up the house was decorated like a traditional Japanese house. The garden was a beautiful green with different coloured flowers blooming from everywhere and placed in the middle was a pond with 2 coy fish swimming in.

Mana started to stir as Kanda took him out my arms. We set him down in his room and checked to see if he was asleep. We slipped into our bedroom soon after. He patted to the space next to him on the futon.

"Moyashi, there is no more Linalee, no more Komui to prod you with needles. Just let yourself go with me an relax. We escaped from them and they won't find us."

"Thank you Kanda, I love you" I said as I leaned towards Kanda.

"I love you too and don't forget that." He replied as our lips met. We could finally get to be a real family.

Kanda got up and closed that goddamn door... Well that ruined the moment. He started making his way towards me and bent down in front of me.

"So, _Allen_... How about we finish what we started?" Kanda whispered into my ear as a shiver ran down my spine.

"That sounds like a great idea,_ Yuu._" I replied with a smirk.

_I'd chime in "Haven't you ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality. Again..._

* * *

_**Song is 'I write sins not tragedies' By Panic! At The Disco. Thanks for reading-Tash (o^_^)o **_


End file.
